Middleton
Middleton is a small town in which Cassie Nightingale and her family resides. It is also the main location throughout the series. The current mayor of Middleton is Martha Tinsdale. History In 1956, there was a horrible flood that struck Middleton and almost destroyed it.The Good Witch's Family During 2015, Mayor Tom Tinsdale proposed an annexation bridge that would merge Middleton and the rival town, Blairsville together. A group of townspeople banded together to stop the annexation, which led to Cassie Nightingale being elected as a candidate for Mayor. Locations Within Middleton Businesses * Town Hall ** Police Headquarters ** Mayor's Office * The Middleton Eagle (Town Paper) * Martha's Sweet Beginnings * The Bistro Cafe * Stephanie's Catering * Bell, Book & Candle * Abigail's Flower Market Public * Middleton Professional Building ** Dr. Radford's Family Practice * George Washington High School * Middleton Cinema * Botanical Gardens Residential * Grey House ** Grey House Bed & Breakfast * Radford House * Tinsdale House * Stephanie's House Local Government Current * Martha Tinsdale (Mayor) * Derek Sanders (Chief of Police) Former * Tom Tinsdale (Mayor: voted out of office) * Cassie Nightingale (Mayor: resigned) * Jake Russell (Chief of Police: deceased) Notable Residents * Cassie Nightingale * Grace Russell * Brandon Russell * Lori Russell * Tara Russell * Martha Tinsdale * Tom Tinsdale * Sam Radford * Nick Radford * Stephanie Borden * Abigail Pershing * George O'Hanrahan * Ben * Courtney * Amber * Anthony Events and Festivals * 'Harvest Festival --' The annual harvest festival is held each year and mirrors the long-standing competition between Middleton and Blairsville. * 'Lights Festival --' One of the grandest and more complicated ceremonies in Middleton, the festival used to be managed by Bonnie. However, when Bonnie was forced to call out last minute, the baton passed to an all-to eager Abigail. The festival required the manager to confirm concession stands, notify businesses of their duty to decorate, as well as oversee the staff for the entire festival. Middleton was also best known for their signature Ferris wheel, that gave an amazing view of the town. When Abigail failed to come through with planning the ceremony, Stephanie and Mayor Tinsdale were forced to step-up and realized that the ceremony always needed more than one person to manage it. Notes and Trivia * "Middleton" is a real city located in Washington as well as a town in Massachusettes. * The towns major rival is Blairsville, as the latter is a larger town with more supplies and press. * Middleton is known to be close to several large lakes and has at least one major river running through it. * Even though it is described as a small town, it does have its own high school. * Their first bad storm began in, The Storm, and ended during, Together We Stand.... * The town has had two known female mayors, Martha Tinsdale and Cassie Nightingale, and one known male mayor, Tom Tinsdale. * Halloween is one of Middleton's largest events, and the one holiday that brings in the most tourists and pulls residents out of their homes. Gallery Map_of_Middleton.jpg|Official map of Middleton via Hallmark Middleton.jpg Middleton_Harvest.jpg|Middleton during the Harvest festival Lights_Festival1.jpg|Tree at the Lights Festival Lights_Festival2.jpg|Lights Festival References Category:Place